Faryn Willowane
Faryn Willowane is an unusually powerful sylpheid hydromancer that runs the ferry between Tharverton’s mines and the Sadda Flatts on the Island of Upper Eschelon. Islands of Loar: Sundered Faryn meets Spenciel Lagrotto and his companions as they come out of the Tharverton mines. After she helps cleanse a wound received by Spenciel's student, Eregaia, she tells Spenciel that she cannot ferry them to the Sadda Flatts. A herd of hyppon blocks the river. Spenciel and his companions agree to help clear the herd (while Eregaia rests at the dock). Along the river they meet Spenciel's sister, Lina, and two friends who work for the local hunting lodge. Together they clear the hyppons and a school of landsharks summoned by a rogue hunter named Gedd. Faryn decides to reveal that she has an extraordinary amount of power, especially for one so young. After Lina leaves, Faryn moves the boat back to the dock to get Eregaia then takes the four passengers to the Sadda Flatts. The kindness of Spenciel, his sister, and their friends entices Faryn to join Spenciel and Eregaia in their quest to help a hive of Tinikeans against an unknown danger raiding the hive from underground. After a fierce fight with the same monsters that hurt Eregaia in the Tharverton mines, Faryn calls down an underground lake above the Tinikean tunnels and washes everyone out and the monsters deep back underground. Spenciel was injured during the fight and though he is bandaged well, Faryn doubts he will survive the night. They sleep at the base of a magical tower called Starchime along with the Tinikean refugees. Faryn wakes the next morning to see that all of her new friends are gone, the Tinikeans have been slaughtered, and she is at the very top level of Starchime with injured wings and no way to descend. Islands of Loar: Causality After witnessing of the slaughter of the Tinikean hive and probably her friends, Faryn waits for the aberrations to leave. She then uses her hydromancy to lower herself from the top of Starchime. There, wingless and alone, she encounters a few of the monsters still lurking about. They give chase and only her powerful magic keeps her alive. Eventually, the sounds of Faryn's screams for help reach a dwarf bounty hunter and armoragon by the name of Oremus Hammersong. Oremus, who had been hunting a bandit troll, arrives to save the exhausted sylpheid. The two of them return to the cave where Oremus had secured his quarry, only to have the troll break loose, slam Faryn against the rocks outside the cave, and take Oremus into a nearby river. Oremus is washed over the edge. Lina Lagrotto and her friends, subdue the groggy troll and rescue Oremus. Indrys Garhawk, a druid adventurer of considerable power, puts Faryn into suspended animation through her magic. Lina, Oremus, Indrys, and Indry's betrothed, Nausor Krand haul Faryn across several Islands seeking Ethaniel Phorj, the warrior who could heal by magic in the hope that he could restore her. Faryn is finally loaded onto a void ship piloted by Cestrial Fractalmyth of the 'missing' Island of Optrinicus. With many others, she is flown to the other 'missing Island', Lower Atalicon, now called Maarath'Gaal. There she is finally presented to the paladin, Ethaniel, and is restored fully, even her wings. Navigation Islands of Loar Quartet: *Islands of Loar: Sundered *Islands of Loar: Causality *Islands of Loar: Rebellion *Islands of Loar: Prophecy Category:Characters